galtvortskolenfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Didrik Bennet
Didrik Bennet '''(11), er en Irsk trollmann som tok Galtvortekspressen fra spor 9¾ den 1. september og har siden befunnet seg på Galtvort, hvor han ble sortert inn i Griffing. Familien Bennet er kjent for å ikke eie nåla i veggen. Tidlig liv Didrik Bennet ble født inn i gompefamilien Bennet, som er bosatt i byen Wicklow i republikken Irland, i provinsen Leinster. Bennetene er notorisk kjent i Comber for å være en familie som har svært dårlig råd. Begge foreldrene til Didrik var potetbonder, som i forhold til hvor de bor ikke var en spesielt lønnsom jobb. Selv om de var fattige, klarte de seg alltid. Om de har hatt dårligere råd enn normalt, pleide begge guttene å hjelpe til med å pelle flasker og gå lufteturer med hundene til de atskillig rikere folkene i kvartalet bortenfor. Både Didrik og lillebroren Acton har begge ofte merket men aldri gitt uttrykk for noen form for ulykkelighet med tanke på familiens manglende økonomiske stabilitet mens foreldrene levde. Ikke mens foreldrene var innenfor hørevidde i alle fall. Alle gaver har vært hjemmelaget. En av Professor Bennets kjæreste eiendeler er en håndlaget fotball av lær som han fikk av faren til jul da han var seks år gammel. Etter en ulykke under en mislykket reperasjon av en gammel og lite samarbeidsvillig traktor, ble herr Bennet sendt på akuttavdelingen ved det lokale sykehuset. Dette skulle forandre livene til de to Bennetbrødrene for alltid. Etter to måneders bekymringer, sykebesøk og enkelte søvnløse netter, ble herr Bennet erklært friskmeldt og var klar til å returnere hjem til familien. Imidlertid, ikke lenger enn noen få kilometer borte, ble de møtt av en væpnet mann som prøvde å true til seg penger. Herr Bennet, på tross av brannskadene som enda ikke var fullstendig leget, kjempet tappert, men ble drept i kaldt blod, raskt etterfulgt av hans kone- Didrik, som ble redd, rasende og forskrekket på en og samme tid, hadde et ukontrollert magisk utbrudd og drepte mannen. Inntil hans bortgang sverget professor Bennet på at han følte dårlig samvittighet over det. Dette kan til dels skyldes det faktum at som mindreårig trollmann hadde han ikke kontroll over kreftene sine, og valgte dermed å holde seg til den teorien. Etterfulgt mordet på foreldrene ble de to små barna hentet av politiet som ankom åstedet og etter hvert tok dem med til politistasjonen. Saken ble tatt opp, og som nå foreldreløse og hjemløse hørte Didrik dem snakke om fosterhjem, men at få ønsket to fosterbarn på samme sted. Det var da professor Albus Humlesnurr dukket opp og på mystisk vis fikk overtalt de offentlige tjenestemennene om å la guttene bli med ham. Dette ble starten på guttenes introduksjon for hekserisamfunnet og en verden de ikke ante fantes, og som ikke lenge etter ble deres nye hjem. Personlighet og Egenskaper Didrik Bennet er som regel sett i godt humør, og han pelier som regel å unngå å tenke på foreldrene mens han er på skolen. Dette har gjort at han har blitt veldig utagerende og leken. Han elsker å finne på rampestreker eller å erte andre, men han legger alltid godviljen til, slik at det eneste som tar skade av det som regel er stoltheten deres. Det var få barn der han bodde før, så han liker å gjøre et godt førsteinntrykk og få nye venner. Men han er ikke dum. Han er også en bråkmaker av natur, og mener det er verdt å bryte noen regler hvis resultatet medfører at en kan ha det morsomt. Han har ikke særlig sans for verken Professor Slur eller Herr Nask, men han viser det ikke. Høflighet, er noe faren og moren alltid sa var viktig når du var sammen med andre. Selv om det ikke virker som om moren og faren deres kanskje ikke var så strenge på det når de var små. Når han først får venner, prøver han ofte å få dem til å le, og liker og holde seg selv og andre i godt humør. Han er også veldig beskyttende ovenfor dem, og derfor viser han at han er med rette plassert i Griffing ved å trå frem og stå opp for dem hvis han mener de blir dårlig behandlet eller noen er slemme mot dem. Acton Bennet Acton Filius Bennet er den åtte år gamle lillebroren til Didrik Bennet og en gompefødt trollmann som har vist tegn til å være en trollmann ved å falle, men så stoppe seg selv i luften før han treffer bakken og reise seg opp uten å berøre bakken. Han har fem år på seg til å forberede seg til å begynne på Galtvort. Han var tilstede under mordet på foreldrene, noe som har påvirket ham på det sterkeste. Han er mindre utagerende og mer forsiktig enn broren, og blir ofte ertet av ham. Han bor nå sammen med Didrik hos Gilbert Vimpel, som arbeider i Komiteen for Eksperimentalformler i Magidepartementet. Som storebroren er han også om tid og stunder objekt for herr Vimpels utallige eksperimenter, men i mye mindre grad enn Didrik. Acton selv er veldig glad i broren, som er den eneste virkelige familien han har igjen. Albus Humlesnurr thumb|left|311px Professor Albus Parsifal Wulfrik Brian Humlesnurr, medlem av Det Internasjonale Hekseriforbund, Overmagiarius i Heksingating, er kjent for å være den fremste trollmann i moderne tid. Han er tildelt Merlinordenen av 1. klasse for seieren over den svarte trollmannen Gellert Grindelwald i 1945, hans oppdagelse av de tolv nye bruksområdene for drageblod, samt hans samarbeid innen alkymien med Nicholas Flamel. Han er også kjent for å være den eneste Han-Hvis-Navn-Må-Være-Unevnt noen gang har fryktet. Siden 1951 har han vært rektor ved Galtvort. Når foreldrene til Didrik og Acton Bennet ble brutalt drept av en gompisk morder, og som resultat presset den eldste broren til å bruke mindreårig magi, ble aktiviteten raskt oppdaget av Magidepartementet som tok affære. Albus Humlesnurr, som hadde vært på et møte i Heksingating, sa seg frivillig til å hente guttene. Han skaffet dem et hjem hos trollmannen Gilbert Vimpel og besøkte dem regelmessig for å ivareta trivselen deres. Siden han var der som privatperson ble de vant til å tiltale ham ved fornavn på anmodning av ham selv, og når han er på skolen må Didrik plutselig tiltale ham som rektor. Dette er noe Didrik ikke finner så lett å vende seg til. Gilbert Vimpel thumb|left|300px Gilbert Vimpel er en halvblods trollmann som er ansatt i Magidepartementet. Han studerte ved Galtvort Høyere Skole for Hekseri og Trolldom og ble sotert i Ravnklo, hvor han nøt stor respekt fra medelever i sin tid, hvor han var beundret for hans annlegg for Trylleformler og Transfigurasjon. Han var også Prefekt i Ravnklo og senere Topptillitsmann ved Galtvort i sitt syvende år ved skolen. Etter utheksamineringen søkte han en stilling i Magidepartementet og ble en del av Kontoret for annulering av uheldig magi i Avdelingen for Magiske Uhell og Katastrofer. Han utmerket seg ikke noe spesielt, men jobbet der noen år før han ble spurt om å assistere Komiteen for gompesikre bortforklaringer, og senere søkte om overflyttning til Komiteen for Eksperimentalformler. Der har han nå jobbet i nesten førti fem år, og ble på et punkt leder for komiteen. Han er notorisk kjent for å eksperimentere med magi både på jobb og utenfor, blant annet på de to små barna som er bosatt hos ham. Hans eksperimenter fortsetter til dags dato, noen ganger bedre enn andre. En av de værste tilfellene hvor et eksperiment gikk galt var når en giftig and rømte fra Kontoret og bet og sendte tolv ansatte i Magidepartementet til St. Mungo Hospital for Magiske Sykdommer og Skader. Han var kjent for å ha hatt horn i en lenger periode, og for å være på vennskapelig talefot med blant annet Arthur Wiltersen, Olmar Omen, Nymfadora Dult og Anton Djervell. Etter at de to gompefødte Bennetbrødrene hadde bodd hos ham i fem år, gikk et eksperiment på den åtte år gamle Acton skrekkelig galt, hvilket gjorde at han ble sendt på St. Mungo Hospital for Magiske Sykdommer og Skader. Alastor Bister thumb|left|260pxAlastor "Galøye" Bister er en fullblods trollmann som er ansett som den fremste Svartspaneren noensinne, og notorisk kjent for å ha kjempet mot svartekunstene hele sitt liv. I sin tid som svartspaner fylte han egenhendig opp halvparten av alle celler i trollmannsfengselet Azkaban, og har under kamper mot Dødsetere mistet en fot, et øye og deler av nesen under diverse oppdrag. Alastor Bister er en tøff, modig og en fullkommen overlever. Han har et barskt gemytt og vil ofte brøle en advarsel om "konstant årvåkenhet" for å hold mennesker på vakt. Etter å ha støtt på mange farlige opplevelser gjennom hele sin karriere, ble han hyperparanoid og betraktet av mange som desillusjonert. Han forbereder alle hans egne måltider og drikke bare fra hans personlige lommelerke i tilfelle noen skulle prøve å forgifte ham. Han har en velkjent vane å reagere sterkt på plutselige lyder eller bevegelser i hans nærværog til og med angrep en heks som ropte "bø" på Aprilsnarr dagen. Etter at Didrik og Acton ble flyttet over til ham etter at Magidepartementet anså Gilbert Vimpel som en uegnet forelderrolle ble Didrik og Acton flyttet over i professor Bisters varetekt, skjønt Magidepartementet protesterte i utgangspunktet, sa de seg enig i at Albus Humlesnurr visste hva han drev med. Til tross for at han var ikke rent lite mistenksom ovenfor de to brødrene i begynnelsen, gikk det noen få uker før Alastor Bister ble vandt til dem. Han var mye mildere med guttene enn folk kanskje ville trodd, og viste seg å være en glimrende kokk. Når han ville kunne han også være morsom og til og med erte dem på kameratslig vis. Men hans var også veldig overbeskyttende og paranoid, og hans bekymring for egen sikkerhet reflekterte seg i hans egne sikkerhet også. Derfor blir Didrik og Acton svært påvirket av hans halvgale men vennlige tilstedeværelse i livene deres. De har fremdeles gjevnlig kontakt med Gilbert Vimpel og Albus Humlesnurr Eiendeler Bennethuset thumb|left|350pxDet finnes en bitteliten rønne som er lokalisert i utkanten av Comber, Down i Nord-Irland. Denne falleferdige bygningen befant seg på en svært liten tomt, ikke langt unna en potetåker som familien eide. Bennetrønna huset gompefamilien Bennet, som var bestående av fire individer: Herr og Fru Bennet og deres to sønner, Didrik og Acton. Huset i seg selv består av tre rom. Et knøttlite bad, et trangt kombinert stue og kjøkken, hvorpå moren og faren pleide å bytte på hvem som sov på gulvet og hvem som sov på sofaen, og et lite rom som var noe større enn et kott av hvor det er skvist inn to madrasser hvor Didrik og lillebroren Acton sov. Ingen av dem har vært der siden foreldrenes død for fire år siden, og til dags dato er kjøtet på den lille gården og rønna trygt bevart på rektorkontoret ved Galtvort Høyere Skole for Hekseri og Trolldom, som Didrik Bennet skal få når han blir gammel nok til å ta ansvar for det. Med andre ord, når han er myndig. Tryllestav thumb|left|300pxDenne tryllestaven eies av Didrik Bennet, og den kjøpte han hos Olivander's tryllestaver, av stavmakeren kjent som Babble. Den er laget av piltre, kjernen er av halehåret til en enhjørning og den er fjorten tommer lang. Didrik er svært fornøyd med tryllestaven sin, ettersom herr Babble betrodde ham at piltrestaver ofte valgte trollmenn med et visst potensiale, og at enhjørningshår, selv om det ikke er den kjernen som produserer de sterkeste stavene, vil hans stav være lojal mot dens første eier, samt at eiere av staver med enhjørningshår vanligvis er vanskelig å få til å bruke svart magi. TIMELINE '''1. April 1984: '''Didrik Bennet kom til verden. '''31 Juni 1987: '''Acton Bennet kom til verden. '''2. Mars 1991: '''Benjamin Bennet havner på sykehus etter ulykken ved traktoren på Bennetgården. '''5. Mai 1991: Herr og Fru Bennet blir skutt og drept av en vepnet raner. Didrik og Acton blir begge plukket opp av trollmenn fra den lokale gompiske politistasjonen og de fikk med tid og stunder fosterhjem hos Gilbert Vimpel. '1. September 1995: '''Didrik Bennet blir fulgt til King's Cross stasjon av fosterfaren herr Vimpel og lillebroren, og derfra tok han Galtvortekspressen. Under togreisen ble han kjent med William Blackwood, som senere ble hans beste venn. Senere samme år mistet Gilbert Vimpel omsorgsretten, og brødrene flyttet til Alastor Bister. '''1997: '''Didrik Bennet overvar innfiltreringen av Dødseterne, hvorpå han spente bein på en av dem slik at de snublet og falt og slo hodet i en murvegg om besvimte. Han var også en del av mengden som sto samlet rundt rektor Humlesnurrs døde kropp og deltok på begravelsen hans. Acton Bennet startet ved Galtvort og ble sotert i Griffing. I sommeren sa herr Bister at han skulle på et hemmelig oppdrag. Han ble drept under oppdraget, og guttene er alene nok en gang. '''1998: '''Didrik og Acton Bennet må begge gå i dekning når Dødseterne overtar Magidepartementet. De blir tatt inn av medlemmer av Føniksordenen og ført i sikkerhet til den gamle Bennethuset som ble objekt over kraftige magiske beskyttelser, hvor de fikk regelmessige besøk av professor McSnurp på sommeren og hvor herr Vimpel også gikk i dekning sammen med dem. William Blackwood og søsknene hans ble også ført til skjulestedet av Gilbert Vimpel. Senere det året var begge Bennetbrødrene og William vitne til at herr Vimpel var blant forsterkningene som satte kursen mot Galtvort med professor Snilehorn i spissen. Da slaget var over, returnerte han til skolen sammen med William, og var med på å feire at Voldemort Den Store endelig var borte for godt. Han deltok også i begravelsen til herr Vimpel. '''2001-2003: '''Didrik Bennet forlot Galtvort Høyere Skole med relativt gode karakterer og var nå en utheksaminert voksen. Senere samme år drar han på en jordomflygning med bestevennen William. Under denne reisen ble de svært berømte, da de blant annet: *Utdannet seg som Forbannelsesknekkere i Egypt som lærlinger hos Rulle Wiltersen. *William sikret seg Merlinordenen av 1. klasse for å forhindre lederen for en gruppe vampyrer i å sette tennene i den Romanske Magiministeren. De var også delaktige i å lamsløve en rømt drage. *Assisterte Kalle Wiltersen og en gruppe andre trollmenn og hekser i å lamsløve en rømt drage. *Utfordret en eldre herremann og Heksemester ved navn Dorminus Driskel etter å ha overhørt ham planlegge å bryte løs Gellert Grindelwald fra hans fangenskap i trollmannsfengslet Nurmengard. De lykktes i å oppholde ham lenge nok til at de tyske Svartspanerne kunne gripe inn og arrestere ham. *Ble offer for en kamuflert flyttnøkkel som førte dem til midt i Sahara Ørkenen. De hadde ikke tryllestaver, men overlevde allikevel. *Har vært med Forbannelsesknekkere ned i et og annet gravkammer i Egypt og sett etterlegninger av Gomper med to hoder. *Deltok på den spanske magiske sommerfestivalen "La magia es maravilloso" og ble kåret til stemnets største historiefortellere fordi de fortalte om hvordan de avverget en gjeld på femten tusen Didrik hadde fått dem oppi med noen tyske gnomer, og som resultat flydd over atlanterhavet på en Hippogriff, fordi gnomene ikke trodde de ville klare det. '''2003: '''Didrik og William bestemmer seg for å sette kursen hjemover, og de begynner begge å gå i lære i morobutikken ''Wiltersens Wærste. '''2004: '''Acton Bennet går ut med toppkarakterer i nesten alle fag og får seg raskt en jobb i Magidepartementet i Avdelingen for Internasjonalt Magisamarbeid. '''2005: '''Didrik avtaler en møte med Rektorinnen ved Galtvort, Minerva McSnurp, og spurte om en lærerpost. Han ble ansatt samme semester som lærer i Forsvar mot Svartekunster. '''2013: '''Didrik blir i tillegg lærer i Ghoul Studier ved Galtvort og titelert som den nye husstyrern. William, som inntil nylig hadde blitt den Speider på Det Nasjonale Rumpeldunklaget i England ble en del av staben og ble lærer i Flygning. '''2014: '''Didrik avslår tilbudet om stillingen som viserektor ved Galtvort til fordel for professoren i Urtologi, professor Nilus Langballe. '''2015: '''Minerva McSnurp pensjonerer seg, og Nilus Langballe blir midlertidig rektor til skolestyret hadde funnet en passende kandidat. '''2017: '''Didrik Bennet ble tilbudt stillingen som rektor ved Galtvort Høyere Skole for Hekseri og Trolldom, og etter å ha konsultert med professor Langballe, takket ja. Blant forandringene på skolen ble Flygning et obligatorisk fag, og professor Nilus Langballe ble utnevnt til ny Husstyrer for Griffinghuset. Professor Langballe fortsatte som Didriks viserektor og nærmeste rådgiver. '''2019: '''Acton Bennet blir den personlige assistenten til Lederen i Avdelingen for Magisk Justis, Hermine Grang. '''2026: '''En ny trussel rammer Storbritannia når svarte trollmenn som hadde infiltrert Magidepartementet ankom skolen for å opplyse rektoren om at den forheværende Magiministeren, Nestor Bindebolt, ble offer for en "tragisk ullykke". Den nye Ministeren var en Fransk trollmann ved navn Alaron Fillion. Acton Bennet ble forflyttet til Komiteen for Gompesikre Bortforklaringer. Noen av de nye forandringene er at Svartspanerkontoret blir oppløst, og de tidligere Svartspanerne blir en del av Magipolitiets Aksjonsgruppe isteden, som ledes av Tobias Melck. Martyriusforbannelsen ble gjort lovlig på ny, og medlemmene av Magipolitiet ble beordret og i visse tilfeller tvunget til å torturere mulige kriminelle for tyveri og svindel som straff. Etter å ha rådført seg med professor Langballe, samt portrettene av Severus Slur, Albus Humlesnurr og Minerva McSnurp, bestemmer Rektor Bennet seg for å høyne beskyttelsene og sikringstiltakene rundt skolen. '''2027: '''Rektor Didrik Bennet og professor Blackwood blir med den nylige gjenopprettede Føniksordenen under ledelse av den forhenværende Sjefen for Svartspanerkontoret, Harry Potter, hvorpå de begynner å planlegge mottrekk mot det nye regimet. Flere endringer ble gjort: *Desperantene, som hadde blitt sperret inne i egne celler i Azkaban, uten mulighet til å nære seg på menneskers gode minner og livsvilje, ble løslatt og gjeninnsatt som fengselsvoktere. *Alle som stilte spørsmål ved Departementets bestemmelser ble ansett som "en potensiell trussel" og fengslet i Azkaban. *Opprøre ble nådeløst drept ettersom buegangen i Dødskammeret i Mysteriekammeret ble brukt som en måte å henrette fiender og konkurrenter av det nye regimet. *Venke Dolorosa Uffert ble løslatt fra trollmannsfengslet Azkaban og gjeninnsatt som Førstestatssekretær ved Statsrådens Kontor, og Perry Wiltersen som til da holdt denne stillingen ble oppsagt. '''2029: '''Etter en lang periode med planleggning og forberedelser forsøker Føniksordenen, som nå har skaffet til veie flere medlemmer enn noen gang, å angripe Magidepartementet under ledelse av Harry Potter. De lyktes i å overmanne Magipolitiet, men det viser seg at Minister Fillion bare er en brikke i et maktspill, og at den egentlige hjernen bak alt sammen er Telonius Parker, Direktør for Internasjonalt Magisk-Juridisk Kontor og Grandolikvensibus i Det Internasjonale Hekseriforbund. Han ankom med en hel arme av trollmenn og hekser fra hele verden, og Føniksordenen ble nødt til å rømme. Under denne kampen ble Deadulus Dølg, Elifas Dogger, Groff Rovart, Wildt, Kneising, Styrian Pommer og en rekke andre medlemmer av den nye Ordenen drept under flukten. '''2030: '''Rektor Didrik Bennet, med god hjelp fra lærerstaben, samt professorene Nilus Langballe, William Blackwood, Horatsion Snilehorn, Filius Pirrevimp, Rubeus Gygrid og ikke minst pensjonerte, tidligere ansatte, som Minerva McSnurp, Pomona Stikling, Irma Knipe, Rolanda Hopp, til å kaste mange mektige beskyttelsesheksinger rundt skoleområdet.Skolen ble plassert under Fidelius-forbannelsen, men Rektoren som Lønndomsholder. '''2031: '''Det Britiske Magidepartement fjerner innbyggernes rett på en rettferdig rettsak og bruker dette som et middel til å skremme de som ikke allierer seg. Minister Fillion gjør eksempler av enklte Britiske magiske borgere i ny og ned for å skremme folk til ikke å stå i mot ham, og får dem henrettet midt i Diagonallmeningen. Kategori:Griffing Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:2012